degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SinceWeBeinHonest/@comment-25129459-20160115041746/@comment-3284502-20160115044518
Okay, Brandon, you know I love you, but I disagree with every single word of this and I'm gonna go through it and say why. Not to be rude to you, I just have to get my own thoughts out. 1) Yael also clearly either doesn't mind misogyny (considering she actively participated in it) or is willing to let it go because it's Hunter. 2) He did and said misogynistic things even before the gaming club got in trouble. That's part of WHY they were in trouble. When he was called on it, he threw a tantrum like a child, refused to accept they did anything wrong, refused to acknowledge why they were wrong, and hurled out Islamophobic garbage. He never apologized for any of this either and hurled out more misogyny. He also only seems to be taking it out on Maya, when Goldi did most of the repping for the feminist club and Tristan is the one who pulled the plug. 3) He refused to acknowledge other solutions and his Islamophobic remarks are what made Simpson and the PTA ask Tristan to axe the club. No matter what way you want to spin it, he brought that on himself. Frankly, he's just lucky he wasn't suspended for breaking school computers. 4) It is possible to treat some women well and still be misogynistic. 5) He was behaving misogynistically BEFORE he was in trouble with the gaming club, so I don't think this is just a weapon. Even if it is, if your reaction to being called a misogynist is to weaponize misogyny to fight back...well, you're sort of proving their point. 6) Redemption is subjective. Lots of people felt Rick had redemptive qualities (I am not one of them, but I digress). 7) Not every instance of violence is avoidable and not every instance of violence is meant to be a tragedy in fiction though. They may not be aiming to make Hunter tragic like so many people found Rick. They may be trying to show he was unstable and angry and prone to hurting people. They might be aiming for SCARY. As you've said, we've seen him be violent before - his outburst in the lab, his comic about the cheerleaders about GRAPHICALLY MURDERING THEM, and literally everything he's done this past storyline has proven he is capable of going way too far and lashing out violently or the threat of violence. 8) Calling in a bomb threat is not just something that will ruin the dance and get him suspended - he will be ARRESTED and go to juvy most likely. 9) Him being angry about the club being disbanded is not an excuse. There IS no excuse. It's not even mitigating. 10) I honestly could not give less of a shit whether or not he gets better right now except in that it will make everyone else safer. He threatened to rape Maya and her mother, threatened to shoot her in the head, made her feel so unsafe she had police security and stayed home, doxxed her, and swatted her. His not being an asshole means nothing to me, because the damage has been done. You can't take this shit back. Also, like you said, Rick at least felt BAD about what happened. Hunter still sees himself as justified. You can't help someone not willing to be helped. They have to want help first. Hunter is not at that point yet. He is perpetually calling himself the victim and making excuses instead of acknowledging his own doings and that what he's done to Maya is WRONG and unacceptable. I do not give a rat's ass about him anymore. He and Baaz are dead to me and I do not care how much better they get.